


And the Shattered Teacup came Back Together Again

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm PISSED, It's 2019 and here I am, Look what you made me do!, spoilers i guess, writing roisa fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Every story must have an end, but sometimes the people in charge of that ending are fucking idiots and need to be, idk, thrown off a roof and impaled on something or other.





	And the Shattered Teacup came Back Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Cannot believe I am here again, writing Roisa fic, but I am fired up and pissed off so have my uninformed opinion on this shit show.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose didn't think as she cradled Luisa's face in her hands. It was too painful. She had done this. She had forced Luisa's hand so far back Luisa felt the only way out was death. It was heartbreaking. It was gutwrenching. It was so painful Rose might have just as well bitten down on the cyanide pill herself, it left the same bitter taste in her mouth.  
Elena had always said love made her weak, and now Rose knew it was true. She didn't want to live in a world without Luisa. She didn't want to live with the guilt, the knowledge that she had been the one to do this to her.

For what she knew would be the final time, she looked into Luisa's dark eyes and pressed their lips together. At least they would go out together.

The taste of mint startled her, it sent her heart racing while calming it at the same time. It was just a breath mint.

The shove didn't surprise her, didn't startle her. Nothing did. She had been ready to die moments ago, and she was still ready to now. All that mattered to her in those final moments before she hit the ground was that Luisa would be okay. That Luisa was safe, that she would be cared for and loved. Once upon a time, Rose had thought maybe she could be that person, but it was not to be. There had been too many mistakes, too many wrong choices. As it got harder to breathe, and her vision grew dark around the edges, she could see fireworks in the sky. She smiled.  
In her last few seconds, she thought back to that sweltering hot July evening. If she could go back, she would do it differently. She would do it all so differently...

* * *

'Can I buy you a drink?'

The woman raised her glass. '34 days sober.'

Rose laughed. 'Gotcha. I just got out of the drug world myself.'

They talked and laughed and kissed under the fireworks in the sky. It was a magical evening, an evening Rose couldn't help but feel she had lived before. And when she saw Luisa at brunch the day after, she knew what she had to do. When Luisa cornered her, toyed with her hair and made suggestive remarks, she leaned forward, capturing those perfect lips in a kiss. Luisa tasted of mint and everything good in the world. She never wanted anything more than to keep kissing this wonderful woman.

She didn't care about Emilio. She didn't care about Elena. She didn't care about the money or her business. She only cared about making this amazing woman in her arms happy.  
As they left the restaurant giggling and hand in hand, Rose felt free. Freer than she'd ever been. It felt like she had been offered a second chance at life, and Rose knew she had to make the most of it. This time, she wasn't going to waste a second.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have not seen the episode, I haven't seen any episode in over a year, and I am also not going to because fuck jtv. Fuck all of it.


End file.
